


In which Peter is a Perfect Gentleman.

by Bunnywest, Milky_Wey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Wey/pseuds/Milky_Wey
Summary: – Чисто из-за того, что я необычный омега, не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы за мной ухаживали правильно. – слышится ворчание Стайлза. – Если эти придурки думают, что я соглашусь связаться с ними в последнюю секунду, потому что я отчаюсь, то они могут пойти выпрыгнуть из окна. Они хотят встречаться со мной, так пускай попробуют впечатлить меня.Питер заинтересовано приподнял бровь. Стайлз хочет традиционных ухаживаний? Поэтому он все еще одинок?Перевод на русский язык. Оригинал - https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744733/chapters/26467140#workskin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In which Peter is a Perfect Gentleman.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744733) by [Bunnywest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest). 



Питер поднимает свой взгляд от книги и поворачивает голову в сторону двери, где слышны шаги и знакомый гул из голосов. Видимо, по энергичной беседе стоило предположить, что приехала вся стая. Он слышит: «…ему пришлось спрятаться, чтобы написать мне, что он подберет меня в кино в пятницу, потому что я вряд ли получу лучшее предложение! Чувак, это Гринберг! Ткнуть палкой в мой глаз и то лучшее предложение, чем это!».  
  
Стайлз, значит, тоже приехал и Питер улыбается самому себе. Ему нравится парень, он понимает это. Когда Стайлз совершил каминг-аут как омега, Питер честно думал, что он привяжется к кому-то из школы очень быстро, но прошел почти год, а Стайлз все еще один. У него еще не было течки, но Питер пытается представить, чтобы он сделал. Течка в одиночестве для омеги хуже пытки. Питер думает, что он бы с радостью… «помог».  
Питер не понимает, почему никто из друзей Стайлза не сделал еще верный шаг, потому что, откровенно говоря, Стайлз как омега просто восхитителен. Он пахнет как корица и ром, как что-то пряное и вредное. Но видимо, все предложения, что он получает, кажутся быстрыми и грязными. Это позорно, честно.  
  
Они все еще продолжают разговаривать и Питер не замечает, как начинает прислушиваться. Он слышит голос Скотта: «Но, Стайлз, если быть честным, ты не похож на нормального омегу. Ты идешь против сверхъестественных существ с бейсбольной битой. Они просто думают, что ты ничем не отличаешься от других омег».  
  
«Чисто из-за того, что я необычный омега, не значит, что я не хочу, чтобы за мной ухаживали правильно, — слышится ворчание Стайлза. — Если эти придурки думают, что я соглашусь связаться с ними в последнюю секунду, потому что я отчаюсь, то они могут пойти выпрыгнуть из окна. Они хотят встречаться со мной, так пускай попробуют впечатлить меня».  
  
Питер заинтересованно приподнял бровь. Стайлз хочет традиционных ухаживаний? Поэтому он все еще одинок?  
  
«Но, твоя течка скоро начнется, ты не волнуешься, что останешься один?» — в голосе Скотта слышится беспокойство.  
  
«Лучше быть одному, чем смириться с ними», — замечает Стайлз с уверенностью, но Питер может учуять страх и волнение в его запахе.  
  
«Ну, у тебя же еще четыре недели, верно?» — влезает Айзек. — «Может быть, твой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах успеет появится».  
  
Стайлз характерным жестом показывает ему идти кое-куда, слишком занятый чтобы обратить на Питера, стоящего в дверном проходе с книгой, своё внимание. Он умудряется врезать в него. И он так, так близко, что Питер не может не почувствовать его запах. И он пахнет так восхитительно, что он не может не вдохнуть аромат еще сильнее. И Питер замечает, что Стайлз делает тоже самое. Он был бы не уверен, если бы не видел, как его ноздри сужаются. Питер решает испытать судьбу и осторожно кладет руку на бедро Стайлза. Стайлз не отстраняется, лишь прикрывает свои глаза на мгновение. Когда Питер убирает руку, он слышит тихий вздох со стороны парня.  
  
Интересно.  
  
Это длилось мгновение, так что никто из стаи не обращает внимания на искры между ними. Никто, кроме Дерека. Он с минуту задумчиво наблюдает за ними, прежде чем улыбнуться и незаметно кивнуть Питеру. И Питеру нужна ровно одна секунда, чтобы понять — его племянник дает разрешение на ухаживание за Стайлзом.  
И Питеру не нужно много времени, чтобы также понять, что, если Стайлз хочет традиционных ухаживаний, первое что ему нужно сделать — получить разрешение от Альфы стаи. И Скотт может быть и истинный Альфа, но Дерек ответственен за всё, когда нужно. Питер, не колеблясь берет Стайлза за руку и ведет его в сторону кухни.  
  
— Можно тебя на минуту, Стайлз? — Стайлз выглядит неуверенно, но быстро трясет головой, будто отгоняет мысли и следует за ним без раздумий.  
  
— Что такое, зомби-дядюшка? — спрашивает он.  
  
Питер понимает, что ни от кого не будет терпеть это прозвище, кроме Стайлза. Он поворачивается к нему и в старинном стиле кланяется:  
  
— Омега Стилински, я прошу разрешения провести время с вами с намерениями на ухаживания.  
  
Стайлз стоит перед ним с открытым ртом. Питер медленно берет его за руку и нежно целует её. Через секунду Стайлз выдирает руку, разворачивается и покидает комнату гневно крича: «Это не смешно, задница!»  
  
Питер моргнул, его лоб сморщился. Что?  
  
Он не успевает даже понять, что произошло перед тем, как Скотт влетает на кухню со словами:  
  
— Господи, Питер, что ты сделал? Он в ярости!  
  
— Я… попросил у него разрешения на ухаживания в традиционной манере?  
  
Проходит секунда и Скотт стоит прямо перед ним, а щека неприятно покалывает от удара.  
  
— Как ты мог, жестокий ублюдок! — шипит он. — Как ты мог его этим дразнить?  
  
— Ну, я не знал, что я дразню его. — запутанно произнес он, слегка поглаживая щеку.  
  
Стайлз горько смеется где-то в другой комнате: «Конечно, ведь ты серьезен. Потому что я лучший выбор».  
  
Питер внезапно осознает, что, может, Стайлз действительно не понимает, что Питер заинтересован в нём. Он решает это исправить: «Дерек, ты нужен мне здесь».  
  
— Что такое? — Дерек появляется на кухне, готовый остановить кровопролитие в один момент.  
  
— Ты нужен мне как свидетель. — ответил Питер.  
  
— Свидетель для чего?  
  
— Для этого. — Питер подходит к Стайлзу, опирающемуся о дверной проход, хватает его за футболку и притягивает к себе для долгого, страстного поцелуя. Он запускает руку в волосы Стайлза, держа её там, пока его язык очерчивает контур губ парня, ища вход. Стайлз замер на несколько секунд, а затем неожиданно закрывает глаза и расслабляется в поцелуе и его губы больше не стена. Питер врывается в его рот, а из его груди вырывается низкий протяжный рокот.  
  
Стайлз тихо стонет. Дерек прочищает горло. Громко.  
  
Питеру приходится разорвать поцелуй, но он не может глубоко вздохнуть, чувствуя возбуждение Стайлза, медленно соединяющееся с его обычным, чарующим запахом. Стайлз пялится на него. Он облизывает губы и проводит рукой по месту в волосах, где раньше лежала рука Питера.  
  
— Это традиция, чтобы за парой, проходящей этап ухаживаний, кто-то следил, чтобы предотвратить неуместный контакт, — улыбаясь, произнес Питер. — После всего, ты хотел правильных ухаживаний.  
  
Стайлз наклоняется ближе и бесстыдно вздыхает его запах. Это то, что обычно делают пары между собой и Питеру приятно видеть это. Он откидывает голову, открывая Стайлзу больше пространства.  
  
— Ты…ты серьёзен, Питер. Я могу почувствовать это на тебе, — выдохнул Стайлз голосом, полным удивления.  
  
— Конечно, я серьёзен. Я бы спросил тебя раньше, но я думал, что ты не заинтересован. Но теперь, когда я почувствовал тебя, твой запах говорит мне совсем другое… — Стайлз почувствовал, как щеки начали краснеть.  
  
— Так что, ты принимаешь мое предложение ухаживать за тобой? И если мои ухаживания будут приняты, согласен ли ты принять меня как партнера во время твоей течки, когда придет время, Омега Стилински? — возвращаясь к главному спросил Питер.  
  
Эти вещи должны быть сделаны правильно, после всего. Стайлз просто стоит рядом и улыбается, как дурак. Он продолжает просто стоять и улыбаться, пока Скотт не возвращает его в реальность: «Чувак, ты должен ответить, помнишь?».  
  
Стайлз еще немного возится со своими тараканами и делает шаг вперед. Правильный ответ это: «Если Альфа одобрит, я приму ваши ухаживания». Ответ Стайлза же: «О, господи да, пожалуйста» и притянуть Питера для очередного поцелуя.  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и хлопает его по плечу. Стайлз выглядит полностью недовольным, что их прервали, но Дерек показывает ему самую эмоциональную «Бровь Неодобрения» и он быстро вспоминает, где он и что должен делать, поэтому начинает торопливо бормотать: «Если Альфа одобрит, конечно же, но да ладно тебе, Дерек».  
  
Айзек смеется где-то рядом, но Питер затыкает его одним взглядом. Затем, Дерек улыбается и кивает им.  
  
Была причина, почему официальное ухаживание кануло в лету. Если в двух словах это головная боль. Большинство омег не нравилось присутствие свидетелей на свиданиях. Им не нравилось, что родители должны быть познакомлены с ухаживающим. Им не нравится, что все идет по какому-то списку в их романах.  
  
Стайлз же? Стайлз любит это дерьмо.  
  
Он чувствуют себя словно незначительный европейский член королевской семьи в сопровождении Скотта и Лидии, когда Питер приезжает за ним на их свидания. Они ходят на ужины, Скотт присоединяется к ним. Его совсем не развлекает их война каламбуров. Они ходят в кино, Лидия сидит между ними, как требует традиция. Но это совсем не мешает им бесить других людей с их неприличными и смешными комментариями про фильм. Вопрос Питера, как черт возьми на Халке, остаются штаны заставляют Стайлза смеяться так громко, что их просят покинуть кинотеатр. Это лучшее свидание, на котором когда-либо был Стайлз и Питер даже не касался его ни разу, за исключением быстрого поцелуя под зорким взглядом Ноа, когда он высаживал его у дома.  
  
Так же, как и официальные свидания, они проводят время вместе со стаей и Стайлз, теперь обращает внимания на то, что он считает невероятно привлекательным что Питер находит ответ за секунду, что он решительный и более саркастичен чем сам Стайлз, если это конечно возможно.  
  
А еще существуют подарки во время ухаживания.  
  
Они должны быть определенным, чтобы установить порядок, как установление отношений, но они оба знают, что течка Стайлза приближается и Питер не хочет дарить что-то мелкое. Стайлз сказал, что все же он хочет быть удивлённым.  
  
Первый подарок — это бумага. Традиционно это набор для письма, чтобы пара могла отправлять друг другу заметки, но со временем это переросло в книги, печатные издания и фотографии Альфы во время ухаживания. Питер решает подхватить дух подарка, а не буквальное его значение. Он видел, как Стайлз смотрит на его тело, и он хочет понравится его мальчику. Так что, он дарит ему календарь с фотографиями себя.  
  
Январь — это его глаза, самые голубые, проникающие и сжимающиеся в углах, когда он улыбается.  
  
Февраль — это его шея. Мускулистая и худая, с выделяющимися венами и маленький намек на его ключицы.  
  
Март — это его левая грудь.  
  
Апрель — его правая.  
  
Стайлз листает первые несколько месяцев и когда он достигает Мая с фотографией пресса Питера, он быстро его закрывает. Он смущен, но на его губах улыбка. Питер стоит рядом, невинно улыбаясь, словно это не он сделал из календаря какое-то порно.  
  
Он уверен, Стайлз будет впечатлён Декабрем.  
  
Подарком следующей недели должна быть кожа. Стайлз сомневается, что это должны быть обтягивающие кожаные штаны и он 100% уверен, что они не должны быть на Питере. Но он не против, после всего вид потрясный.  
  
Питер должен отвести его на свидание, но они отвлекаются на обжимашки в машине, пока Скотт не хлопает их по плечу со словами: «Да ладно, ребят, меня сейчас вырвет». Они отстраняются, хихикая как какие-то дети.  
  
Скотт привычно сидит между ними во время игры, на которую они решили сходить. Рука к руке, плечом к плечу и он выглядит преданным, когда смотрит на Стайлза и Питера, счастливо обменивающихся сообщениями и тотально игнорируя суть свидания. Скотт говорит Дереку, что он больше не будет свидетельствовать. Дерек на это лишь закатывает глаза и советует Скотту не быть как ребенок, но за следующим свиданием идет следить Дерек.  
  
Это должен был быть пикник.  
  
Пикник считается приемлемым, потому что он обычно в публичном месте, на природе и никак не эротичен. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Питер не упаковывает корзину. Спаржа, покрытая масляным и лимонным соусом съедены с откинутой назад головой и Питер предлагает Стайлзу слизать соус с его пальцев.  
  
У Стайлза начинают течь слюнки и от буквально стонет от вкуса.  
  
Устрицы поданы на половине ракушки. Питер даже не старается скрыть непристойный взгляд. Стайлзу остается беспомощно скулить.  
  
— Питер, ради всего святого, ты сейчас сломаешь его, — шепчет ему на ухо Дерек.  
  
Питер совершенно бесстыднен в своих действиях, но ему удается съесть курицу чуть-чуть реже кидая взгляды на Стайлза.  
  
Чуть-чуть.  
  
Стайлз же просто ждет десерта. Он успел увидеть клубнику вместе с взбитыми сливками, и признаться, он восхищён. Он всегда считал Питера привлекательным и сейчас он понимает, что он все больше и больше привязывается к нему. Сегодня он словно загипнотизирован. Он не может перестать смотреть на рот Питера, на его сильные руки, худые бедра.  
Он неожиданно понимает, насколько привлекателен Питер и ему приходится бороться с желанием прыгнуть на него и облизать его все. И с божьей помощью он зависит от него. Питер сдержал свое обещание правильно за ним ухаживать и Стайлз не может дождаться течки, которая должна быть через две недели. По крайней мере, он думает, что она через две недели.  
  
— Дерек, какое сегодня число? — отрешенно спрашивает он, наблюдая за поедающим клубнику Питером.  
  
— Двадцать седьмое, а что? — отвечает Дерек с любопытством в голосе.  
  
— Подожди, что? Двадцать седьмое? Нет, этого не может быть!  
  
— Время ускользнуло от нас, Стайлз. — оторвавшись от клубники произнес Питер. Он поворачивается к Стайлзу, неприлично глубоко вдыхает его запах и произносит: «Боюсь, что у тебя до течки максимум день, лапушка».  
  
_Блять._  
  
Дерек осторожно оттаскивает Питера от Стайлза и напоминает ему: «Ты должен кое-что спросить, Питер, раз ты был уверен в ухаживании за Стайлзом правильно?» Питер лишь пытается скрыть рычание и сглатывает. Стайлз пахнет…готовым. И видя его покрасневшие щеки, он тоже это чувствует. Питеру удается остановить себя с огромным усилием. Он берет руку Стайлза в свои и медленно проводит пальцами по его суставам и спрашивает:  
  
— Омега Стилински, заслужил ли я твое расположение? Разрешаешь ли ты мне быть твоим партнером на время этой течки и на все последующие, до того, как ты скажешь иначе?  
  
Правильный ответ: «Я счел твои ухаживания приемлемыми. Я разрешаю».  
  
Ответ Стайлза: «О господи, можно мы пойдем домой, и я смогу забраться на тебя, как на дерево? Потому что, черт, эта клубника…»  
  
Питер ухмыляется, макает палец в шоколад и обмазывает его губы перед тем, как позволить слизать его.  
  
— Всё! Ухаживания официально закончены! Я оставляю вас тут вдвоем! — громко произносит Дерек и старается быстро ретироваться, прежде чем всё станет очень неприличным.  
  
Питер и Стайлз даже не обращают внимание на его уход, занятые поеданием шоколада с друг друга.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не убейте меня за Течка-Люкс пожалуйста :)

Им приходится отстраниться друг от друга, когда рядом с ними падает футбольный мяч, медленно возвращая их к реальности. Питер протягивает руку Стайлзу: «Домой?»

— Да, кажется, я должен поговорить с отцом. — с улыбкой отвечает Стайлз.

Ноа знал, что Стайлз согласился на ухаживания Питера, но традиция требовала, чтобы Стайлз сообщил ему, что он позволил Питеру стать его партнером прямо перед началом течки, так что врядли его отец даст отказ. Это для защиты Питера в первую очередь, а затем и самого Стайлза, чтобы все знали, что это обоюдное согласие. В этом мире система стабильно работает не первый год и дает всю силу омеге.

Омеги имеют полный контроль над теми, с кем они встречаются, с кем они спят. Если они хотят оставаться с одним и тем же партнером, они вольны сделать так. Если они хотят поменять партнера это тоже нормально. Это полностью их выбор и альфы должны доказать свою состоятельность, поэтому Стайлз был сильно раздражен обычными предложениями от его сверстников. Питер чувствует себя до жути удачливым, ведь ему дали этот шанс и он собирается приложить все усилия, чтобы Стайлз не пожалел о своем решении. Он точно уверен, что Стайлз никогда не будет сожалеть.

Они заходят в дом, рука Питера охраняющее покоится на талии Стайлза и первое что они видят — собранную сумку прямо у двери. Стайлз приподнимает голову, чтобы обратить внимание на отца, слабо помахивающего головой в стороны:

— Ты когда-нибудь будешь смотреть на календарь, Стайлз? Дай-ка я угадаю: Питер будет твоим партнером на время течки, а ты потерялся во времени.

— Эм… — все что удается ему произнести с открытым ртом.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне что ты поедешь к Питеру? Я люблю тебя, ребенок, но я не хочу слышать, чем вы тут занимаетесь, поверь мне.

— Надеюсь ты не против, Стайлз, но я зарезервировал специальный люкс для нас в Бейкон-Гранде. Я хочу чтобы тебе было удобно, —говорит Питер.

Ноа впечатленно кивает ему. «Течка-Люкс» специально разработан для Омег во время течки, как и следует из названия. Постельное белье совсем мягкое, как облако, комнаты с прекрасной звукоизоляцией, холодильники, забитые всякими закусками и прохладительными напитками, и никто не отвлекает пару пока они в номере. Люкс считается занятым до тех пор, пока его жители не скажут иначе. И гуляют слухи про коробку с игрушками на случай, если альфе вдруг придется отдохнуть, а омеге неймется.

— Гранд? Но это же дорого… — запинаясь, произносит младший Стилински.

— Все для тебя, Стайлз, — мягко улыбаясь говорит Питер. Ноа закашливается, когда они целуются.

— Бери сумку, сынок. И я не желаю видеть тебя в ближайшую неделю, — его голос становится мягче. — Просто, дай мне знать, что ты в порядке, ладно? Хотя бы сообщением.

— Я буду держать вас в курсе, Шериф, я обещаю. И я буду…хорошим для него, — Питер решает, что ради приличия ему стоит успокоить Ноа.

Ноа вручает Стайлзу сумку, и они направляются в отель.

Стайлз дергается и волнуется, пока они едут в отель, частично из-за его повышенной чувствительности, частично потому, что он дерганный мальчишка. В машине пахнет нервозностью.

— У меня даже еще не началась течка, Питер. Мы можем подождать до ее начала и только потом заселится, если ты хочешь, — бормочет он.

Когда Питер паркует машину он поворачивается к Стайлзу, его бровь вздернута вверх:

— Милый, мы здесь не просто ради твоей течки. Мы здесь чтобы провести время вместе, привыкнуть к телам друг друга и обсудить, что ты хочешь и не хочешь делать, чтобы быть на одной волне. К тому же, я думал, нам стоит немного целоваться. Или много. Звучит хорошо?

— Прекрасно, — выдыхает Стайлз и Питер может почувствовать аромат возвращающегося возбуждения.

Им требуется десять минут, чтобы зарегистрироваться и заселиться в номер. Стайлз улыбается как ненормальный на корзинку с подарками, которую Питер вручил ему. Он минуту стоит в тишине, перед тем как задается вопросом: «Как ты смог забронировать номер, если я даже не знал о приближающейся течке?»

— Я мог почувствовать ее запах. Он становился сильнее всю неделю. Ты действительно не знал, что течка так близко? — прорычал Питер, притягивая Стайлза к себе и вздыхая его запах.

— Как я мог знать? У меня ее еще не было. Я знал о ее приближении лишь из-за тех гормональных тестов что нам делали в школе, чтобы не повторился тот случай с Джексоном, — он затихает на мгновение и продолжает. — Все это в новинку для меня, Питер.

Он неожиданно выглядит испуганным, словно до него только дошло, что это наконец происходит. Питер не использует его. Он протягивает руку к лицу Стайлза, хватает пальцами его подбородок и притягивает его к себе. Он мягко его целует один раз, второй. Он чувствует, как Стайлз расслабляется.

— Ты, — шепчет Питер завораживающим голосом, — прекрасен. И я не могу дождаться, чтобы доказать тебе, насколько хорошо это чувствуется. Доверься мне?

Стайлз облизывает свои губы и это все что он может, но он действительно верит Питеру. Прежде всего именно поэтому он решил провести свою течку вместе с ним.  
Он отвечает, делая шаг назад, но лишь чтобы снять с себя футболку, перед тем как ухватить край футболки Питера, с застывшим вопросом в глазах: «Пожалуйста? Хочу посмотреть был ли отфотошоплен календарь».

— Уже появился любимчик? — дразнит Питер смеясь.

— Январь был милым, красивые глаза. — Стайлз застывает на минуту, показывая себя очень занятым размышлениями перед тем, как с улыбкой ответить.

— Уверен на счет этого? — снимая футболку уточняет Питер.

Стайлз наслаждается видом голых рук и груди Питера. Руки мускулисты, великолепны. Грудь и пресс словно скульптурные и нет другого слова, способного описать их. Стайлз дотрагивается до груди Питера и поглаживает её. Хейл даже не думает, что он отдает отчет своим действиям. Он притягивает Стайлза к себе и целует его. Со стороны Стайлза можно услышать начинающее поскуливание.

Это самый долгий контакт кожа к коже, который они имели и Стайлз чувствует себя…переполненным. Тело Питера горит под его пальцами, и он может почувствовать спокойный ритм сердца под его рукой. Стук-стук-стук окружает его, и он прикрывает глаза, вздыхает запах Питера и теряется в окружающем его тепле.

Питер стоит рядом и наслаждается поглаживаниями, чувством, что Стайлз вдыхает только его запах. Стайлз наконец открывает глаза и он выглядит более уверенным чем он был первоначально. Он наклоняет голову, требуя очередного поцелуя чему Питер не может отказать и спрашивает с надеждой:

— Кто-то упоминал про много поцелуев?

— Ммм…я помню что-то про это — проурчал Питер, покусывая ухо Стайлза.

Они еще некоторое время стоят там, целуясь и лаская друг друга перед тем как Питер нехотя отстраняется. Стайлз тяжело дышит и Питер может почуять что его течка гораздо ближе, чем сам парень может представить. Он глубоко вздыхает и ведет Стайлза к столу, где усаживает его на стул. Порой, он ненавидит быть ответственным взрослым. На самом деле, большинство времени, но сегодня особенно. Но Стайлз заслуживает лучшего. И Питер хочет дать ему все наилучшее.

— Стайлз. Я хочу подарить тебе лучшие ощущение, которые я смогу передать в твою первую течку. Но я должен спросить, хочешь ли ты чтобы твой первый раз был во время течки? Или ты хочешь подождать? Потому что, если ты хочешь, мы можем это сделать, — он подбирает слова с заботой. — Все ради тебя и того, что ты хочешь сделать в свой первый раз. Если ты не хочешь ждать начала течки мы можем поэкспериментировать немого, найти что тебе понравится и посмотреть куда это нас уведет?

— Ты спрашиваешь хочу ли я переспать с тобой до моей течки, посмотреть, что мне понравится? — уточняет Стайлз. Питеру явно нужно напомнить, насколько этот парень умён.

— Если бы ты хотел?

Стайлз берет его за руку, заглядывает прямо в глаза и произносит:

— Питер, я одновременно напуган и возбуждён. И понятия не имею, что сильнее. Я не могу решить: бежать ли мне крича к двери или обнять твою ногу прямо сейчас.

— Это не ответ, Стайлз, и я не буду делать то, чего ты не хочешь. — настаивает Хейл. Стайлз лишь вздыхает и на его щеках появляется румянец.

— Ты хочешь чтобы я произнес это вслух, верно? — бормочет Стилински.

— Если ты не можешь сказать об этом, тогда нам не следует делать это, — аргументирует Питер.

— Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы мой первый раз был незабываемым, не просто бессмысленный перепихон. Но и не хочу заниматься сексом чисто ради того, чтобы избавиться от течки. Так что, веди меня в кровать, Питер, и сделай все на лучшем уровне. Или на худшем, я не уверен, что лучше. Заставь меня хотеть. Если ты достаточно хорош, ты получишь меня, не соверша ошибки. Но если ты не сможешь доказать мне, ты ждешь до начала течки.

— Мне нравится это условие, — дьявольская улыбка появляется на губах Питера.

Он встает и тянет Стайлза за собой в спальню. Стайлз же нетерпеливо следует за ним. Питер прижимается к нему и настойчиво целует Стайлза, не останавливаясь, пока он не слышит стон, вырвавшийся из парня. И только тогда он отстраняется, буквально на секунду, перед тем как поцеловать его вновь. Питер принимает условие Стайлза.

Он не желает ничего большего, чем отвести его на кровать, потому что он пахнет чем-то древесным, словно специя и соблазнительно, что он даже не будет лгать, мысли о доведении Стайлза до новых вершин удовольствия чарующа, но его разум все еще достаточно ясен, чтобы отвести мысли в дальний угол. Он сделает все это, если только Стайлз будет желать этого.

Так что он прикладывает все свои усилия. Он целует затаившего дыхание Стайлза, руки изучают его тело, легкие прикосновения, поддразнивания, обещающие больше. Он касается и трётся о грудь Стайлза, пальцы легонько очерчивают его соски, чувствуя слабые подёргивания в ответ. Дыхание Стайлза сбивается, а Питер все также продолжает дотрагиваться до розовых бугорков, пока Стайлз тяжело не дышит и тянется вперед, ища больше. Только после этого Питер отстраняется ненадолго, чтобы посмотреть, что сделает Стайлз.

— Это все что у тебя есть? — его глаза ярко горят, а с губ срывается мягкий смех.

— Нет, конечно, Стайлз, — произносит надменно Питер, — я просто посчитал, что тебе должно быть удобно. Ты же сказал отвести тебя в кровать.

Стайлз оглядывается на кровать с балдахином и Питер может почувствовать, как он напрягается, буквально на мгновение, прежде чем его плечи снова расслабляются.

— Я ведь правда сказал это?

И он ныряет в огромную груду мягких одеял и подушек, переворачивается на спину и делает снежных ангелов в толстом одеяле. Питер наблюдает за ним минуту, просто наслаждаясь видом полуголого Стайлза в кровати перед тем, как присоединится к нему. Он быстро притягивает Стайлза к себе, подминая его под себя. Стайлз издает писк, его щеки горят, и он тяжело дышит. Питер проводит носом по тонкой шее, вздыхая аромат рядом с его гландами, не забывая поглаживать его подбородок в самых чувствительных местах.

Стайлз вздрагивает, крик выбирается из его рта, а на лице Питера появляется улыбка. Он может почувствовать возбуждение, идущее от юного омеги при прикосновении к его горящей бороде, так что он гладит ее еще несколько раз. Затем он отстраняется, но лишь для того, чтобы поцеловать Стайлза. Мягко, сладко и долго. Игривые поцелуи, не требующие никакого продолжения.

Стайлз лежит под ним, они оба все еще лишь наполовину раздеты и Питер старается касаться его постоянно. Он хочет чтобы Стайлз сделал следующий шаг. И спустя пару минут ласк он делает его. Стайлз начинает массировать спину Питера. После потираний руками вверх-вниз и удовлетворительного хмыка Стайлз переворачивает их, толкая Питера на его спину.

— Могу я дотронуться до тебя?

— Я весь твой, лапушка.

Стайлз вычерчивает руками мышцы Питера, проводит рукой по волосам и просто исследует пространство перед ним. Он сидит на животе Питера и должен был почувствовать растущую эрекцию, но он словно не обращает на это внимание, лишь изредка покачивая бедрами. Он склоняется ближе и лижет соски Питера, улыбаясь, когда они твердо встают в ответ.

— Календарь не соврал, — радостно говорит Стайлз, продолжая ласкать и гладить Питера, доводя его до предела. Питеру приходится прикрыть глаза и начать медленно дышать так, чтобы вид и аромат Стайлза не свели его с ума, не заставили потерять контроль. И ему удается справляться с этим.

До того момента как он чувствует руку на своем паху.

Он шипит и инстинктивно вздрагивает, сила его движения буквально сносит сидящего на нем парня. Его глаза резко открываются, видя Стайлза смотрящего на него сверху, самодовольство плещет в его глазах.

— Ох, я думаю, тебе это понравилось, — Он перемещает руку обратно, массируя Питера сквозь его джинсы.

— Стайлз, это я должен тебя совращать, помнишь? — Питер делает вдох, выдох, вдох, выдох между словами.

— Ох, не волнуйся, ты прекрасно справляешься со своей задачей, — Стайлз проводит рукой по всему телу Питера, а в глазах играют чертята.

Стайлз слазит с него и ложится рядом с ним, расстегивая кнопки на своих и на джинсах Питера. Он переворачивается так, что буквально сталкивается с Питером. Он начинает медленно-медленно расстёгивать ширинку на джинсах, Стайлз удовлетворенно хмыкает, улыбка никак не хочет спадать с его губ: «Это начинает выглядеть как Рождество». Питеру требуется каждый дюйм своего самообладания чтобы не сорвать со Стайлза всю оставшуюся одежду. Все что он может сделать это обхватить ягодицы Стайлза и твердо сжать их.

В ответ он слышит довольный стон перед тем как ширинка окончательно расстегивается. Он прекрасно чувствует эрекцию Питера, поэтому его рука проскальзывает в джинсы мужчины чтобы обхватить член во всю длину сквозь его боксеры. Питер стонет от прикосновения и прижимается к руке Стайлза. Сам же Стайлз снимает с него джинсы и Питер резво скидывает их. Боксеры летят следующими и внезапно на его члене оказываются ласкающие руки, поглаживающие его яйца, Питер стонет, прося еще большего и это точно не так, как это должно происходить.

У Питера был точный план по совращению Стайлза. Он бы контролировал ситуацию, успокаивая нервы в первый раз, шепча милые слова в ухо омеги, заверяя его, что это нормально выглядеть ужасно только из-за рук и рта. Стайлз с планом никак не сочетался.

— О мой бог, Питер, как ты с ним ходишь? Ты наверное привязываешь его к бедру очень туго, — Стайлз дразнит его, поглаживая. Питер пытается захватить контроль над ситуацией, таща джинсы Стайлза вниз, когда Стайлз вновь говорит. — Неа, я сниму их, когда буду готов. А сейчас же я слишком занят наслаждением видом.

Питер начинает ворчать, рычание исходит где-то из груди. Стайлз убирает руки и смотрит на Питера внимательно. Питер выглядит разбитым.

— Ты настолько возбужден, — констатирует Стайлз, в голосе слышно восхищение.

— Я не спорю, Стайлз, ты до жути привлекателен и твой запах прекрасен, — отвечает Питер. — А теперь, ты бы не мог позволить мне продолжить мой план по очаровыванию тебя, чтобы скорее оказаться у тебя в штанах? Потому что я уверен, что смог бы, если бы ты перестал делать это на секунду. — он взглядом указывает на руку Стайлза, что все еще поглаживает его член. Стайлз же мычит.

— Я же сказал тебе отвести меня в кровать и сделать худшее из того, что ты можешь. Наверное, мне стоило хотя бы дать тебе шанс, — признает он. А затем он наклоняется к уху Питера и шепчет. — Спойлер — я уверен, что до моей течки мы не ждем.

Питер не может это контролировать, поэтому его член дергается в руке Стайлза при его словах, и он слышит смех, исходящий от парнишки. Он позволяет Питеру раздеть его и его член такой же твердый как у Питера. Аромат смазки омеги внезапно оказывается в воздухе и до Питера доходит, что Стайлз оставался в штанах чтобы не показывать, насколько он возбужден. Сейчас же все карты раскрыты.

Рука Питера опускается на спину Стайлза, а затем все ниже и ниже, до половинок ягодиц и возвращается мокрой. Он широко улыбается. Это не смазка от течки, еще нет, но это самая обычная смазка, вызванная желанием. Прекрасно. Он слизывает смазку с пальцев и стонет от сладкого вкуса. Это не притворство, Стайлз на вкус божественен. Он скатывается с кровати и раздвигает ноги Стайлза руками, его лицо между ними.

— Можно?

— Думаю, я позволю тебе, — с притворным безразличием отвечает Стайлз.

Питер ныряет прямо, нетерпеливо облизывая Стайлза вокруг его дырочки. Он не начинает медленно или осторожно, он лижет уверенно, слизывая смазку что уже есть там, несмотря на то что в ответ появляется еще больше. Это прекрасно. Чем больше он дотрагивается до колечка мышц языком тем больше оно расслабляется и вскоре Стайлз выглядит разбитым гораздо больше, чем был первоначально. Он надавливает языком внутрь и Стайлз вздрагивает, ругаясь.

— Господи боже, сделай это еще раз! — вскрикивает он, раскрывая все карты.

И Питер повторяет это опять. И еще раз. Каждый раз когда его язык надавливает чуть глубже Стайлз сходит с ума. Питер в раю, окруженный вкусом и запахом омеги перед самой течкой, что ему сложно сначала обратить внимание на руку сильно сжимающую его волосы.

— Питер, Питер, остановись, прошу, — выдыхает Стайлз.

Питер в ту же секунду останавливается, голова вздернута вверх в сторону Стайлза, чтобы узнать что произошло. Стайлз буквально задыхается.

— Я думаю, время пришло. Моя течка, я так сильно хочу тебя, Питер.

— Еще нет, лапушка, я просто слишком хорош, — грязная улыбка, не скрывающая желания и обещания, не покидает лицо Питера.

— Неважно, главное сделай что-нибудь! — стонет Стилински.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Стайлз? Мне нужен твой ответ, — дразнит его Хейл.

— Хочу тебя во мне, как вчера, — Стайлз не смущается ответить ему. Он раздвигает ноги шире чтобы доказать Питеру это, если у него все еще были сомнения. Его глаза блестят, дыхание учащено, а само лицо розовое. Он прекрасен.

Питер не колеблется, вжимая палец в Стайлза, проверяя его готовность. Он прекрасно проходит и Стайлз стонет: «Больше, прошу».

Питер вводит второй палец, а затем и сразу третий. Никакого сопротивления не ощущается и Стайлз скулит.

— Я просил пальцы, Питер? Разве? — срывается он.

— Я просто проверяю, милый. Я не хочу повредить тебя, — успокаивающе произносит Питер.

— Ну, кто-то пострадает, если кое-кто не воспользуется огромным членом по назначению, — бормочет Стайлз.

Питер хмыкнул, но смысл уловил, смазывая член во всю длину, хотя нужды в этом уже не было. Он надавливает краем на кольцо мышц Стайлза.

— Готов?

Стайлз закатывает глаза. Питер принимает это за «да» и осторожно надавливает дальше, дразня, проходя только чуть-чуть, желая сначала сделать это медленно. Стайлз издает довольный звук от ощущения желанного проникновения. Питер вновь надавливает и проникает на очередной дюйм, затем на еще один и на еще один. Семь дюймов осталось. Стайлз начинает больше шуметь, корчась немного.

— Блять, он большой, — выдыхает он.

— Слишком много? — застывает взволнованный Питер.

— Не совсем. Когда он теперь весь внутри, это чувствуется прекрасно, — Стайлзу потребовалось время чтобы отдышаться перед тем как ответить.

— Теперь он весь внутри. — неуверенно повторяет за ним Питер.

— Он еще не весь внутри? — ему требуется несколько секунд чтобы осознать это.

— Даже не близко, — вздыхает Питер и начинает отстраняться.

— Эй, что ты делаешь? — в голосе Стайлза звучит паника, он инстинктивно обхватывает бедра Питера ногами, останавливая его.

— Стайлз, я даже не наполовину внутри. Это слишком много для тебя, нам нужно больше подготовки, — Терпеливо объясняет Хейл. Он действительно ненавидит быть ответственным взрослым.

— Вытащишь это член из меня и на этом мы закончим, — качая головой заявляет Стайлз. Бровь Питера вздымается вверх. — Я серьезно. Я просил тебя останавливаться?

— Нет. — проигрывая их разговор в голове отвечает Питер.

— Я сказал, что он большой. Мне нравится, что он большой, идиот. Я хочу его весь

— Ты хочешь его всего.

— Его всего.

— Осторожней со своими желаниями, Стайлз. — он снова надавливает, медленно заполняя парня. Четвертый, пятый, шестой дюйм. Он делает паузу.

— Нормально?

— Лучше чем когда-либо.

Питер продолжает и стонет, когда достигает максимума. Стайлзу пытается справиться с эмоциями.

— Господи боже, так много.

Питер застывает на мгновение, наслаждаясь чувством подрагивающих мышц вокруг него, ведь тело Стайлза делает то, что должно, расширяясь вокруг его члена, создавая больше смазки чтобы облегчить путь. И наконец он чувствует ожидаемую ритмичную пульсацию внутри Стайлза, сжимающую его, обозначающая готовность омеги к большему. Стайлз тоже это чувствует, желание расползается по его телу с новой силой.

— Все хорошо, время пришло.

Тестируя Питер отстраняется и соскальзывает внутрь. Стайлз сжимается вокруг него и грязно стонет. Довольный готовностью партнера Питер заводит устойчивый ритм вместе с пульсацией ануса Стайлза. Он ставит темп основываясь на том, что тело Стайлза ему говорит, чтобы доставить больше удовольствия им обоим.

Биология Омег действительно прекрасная вещь. Член Стайлза постоянно течет, его рука на нем, но удовлетворение от прикосновений приходит от чувства заполненности, а потом от чувства затраханным. Питер справляется с обоими вещами прекрасно и проходит не так долго времени, как пульсация в заднице Стайлза учащается, и он приближается к кульминации. Питер тоже ускоряется, то выскальзывая, то вталкиваясь в текущую дырку легко, добавляя силы в толчки, чувствуя, как Стайлз все ближе и ближе.

— Больше…больше…сильней, — все что удается выдавить ему.

Питер слушается, вкладывая всю силу в последующие толчки, доводя Стайлза до края. Стайлз кончает, вскрикивая имя Питера. Стайлз сжимается вокруг члена Питера невероятно сильно. Он вбивается ногами в край кровати и его задница то сжимается, то раскрывается. Стайлз получил свой первый оргазм и далеко не от руки. Это продолжается еще некоторое время, и он выглядит обмякшим и выжатым.

Питер все еще не кончил, он держится буквально на волоске. Он не спросил перед тем, как они начали, поэтому ему нужно спросить сейчас.

— Стайлз, — Он буквально выплевывает слова, дрожа, держась до самого последнего.

— В меня, — Благо, его умный мальчик даже в разбитом состоянии мгновенно осознает ситуацию.

Питер отстраняется, делает еще два толчка и кончает. Его тело расслабляется, когда он издает вздох облегчения. Он вздрагивает к тому времени, когда он кончил. Секс был более интенсивным, чем он предполагал и он чувствует, будто это тоже был его первый раз. К нему подкрадывается сомнение, что он точно не контролировал ситуацию.  
На самом деле, он даже не против. Питер открывает глаза, натыкаясь на довольно смотрящего на него Стайлза.

— Все хорошо, лапушка?

— Угх… — Вырывается из Стайлза. Питер слезает с него и переворачивается. Стайлз следует за ним и забирается на него, утыкаясь носом в его грудь. Они просто лежат, восстанавливаюсь, перед тем как Стайлз приподнимает голову, улыбка вновь появляется на его губах. — Так это был даже не секс во время течки.

Питер бормочет что-то в ответ. Он не спит, но и уже не бодрствует точно.

— Знаешь, я не уверен, что это было действительно так хорошо. Я имею в виду, после всей этой шумихи, я чувствую, что могло быть и лучше.

— Прости? — Питер неожиданно просыпается.

— Я просто говорю, — Стайлз пожимает плечами. — что это был мой первый раз. И я не уверен, был ли он хорош или нет. Я имею в виду, мне не с чем сравнивать, — его глаза горят и он наклоняется к Питеру, шепча ему на ухо. — Может быть, мы можем повторить, чтобы просто проверить.

Питер всегда любил повторять и проверять. Когда течка Стайлза действительно начинается на следующий день, они уже успели проверить на кровати, на столе, диване и в душе.

Результаты говорят что действительно было так хорошо.

Каждый. Божий. Раз

Но секс во время течки? Это что-то внеземное.

***

 

Они остаются в отеле еще на две недели. Остальным же они говорят, что у Стайлза был необычно долгая течка.

Кто-то даже притворяется, что верит им.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя три недели после того, как Питер и Стайлз провели течку вместе, Стайлз наткнулся на Гринберга.

— Эй, Стилински. Все еще один? Предложение все еще в силе, если ты отчаяннии, — выкрикивает он.

— Ох, я так не думаю. У меня уже кто-то есть, спасибо. Кто-то достойный, кто приложил усилия и желание ухаживать за мной правильно, — Стайлз широко улыбается ему в ответ.

— Кому это нужно? — насмехается Гринберг.

— Мне, на самом деле, — Питер выходит из-за спины Стайлза, — и я очень доволен, что решился на этот шаг. Стайлз заслуживает лучшего, спасибо господу что он не согласился на твои «ухаживания».

— Продолжай так говорить и такими темпами я буду проводить все течки с тобой, — Стайлз с улыбкой целует его. Сердце Питера начинает биться чаще при этих словах.

— Твою технику явно нужно доработать, дорогуша, если ты хочешь произвести впечатление на любую омегу. — произнес Питер смотря на Гринберга.

И он со Стайлзом уходит, пока Гринберг смотрит им в след, неожиданно, рука Питера шлепает Стайлза по заднице.

***

 

Питер понимает, что создал монстра. Похотливого, требовательного монстра в виде сексуально-активного Стайлза. Если его течка закончилась, не значит, что он удовлетворен. Он обнаруживает какое это удовольствие — секс с Питером и он никогда не упускает момента убедится в этом.

У Питера никогда не было такого требовательного любовника. На самом деле, он даже не против.

Остальная часть стаи же менее положительна на этот счет. Когда Дерек находит их в первый раз на кухне, чуть ли уже не сдирающих друг с другу одежду, Стайлз лишь пожимает плечами и произносит: «Прелести быть рожденным омегой, чувак. Не могу справиться с этим. Инстинкт.»

Дерек хмурится, но ничего не произносит. В этот раз. Когда он покидает кухню Питер недоверчиво смотрит на Стайлза  
.  
— С каких пор омега не может контролировать себя в присутствии своего альфы, расскажи-ка мне, Стайлз.

— С тех пор, когда омега не хочет. — подмигивая отвечает Стайлз.

Питер же громко смеется.

***

 

Скотт требует, чтобы они были на расстоянии вытянутой руки друг от друга при нем после того, как он находит Стайлза, чьи руки были в карманах Питера. Несмотря ни на что, он явно не искал там мелочь.

— Это как будто мой брат встречается с моим дядей. — жалуется он Дереку. — Это неправильно во всех смыслах!

— Ты встречался с охотником, Скотт. — услужливо напоминает ему Дерек.

— Это другое! Это была любовь! — протестует Скотт в ответ.

— Никому легче от этого не становилось — отвечает Дерек. — Кроме того, я рад, что они счастливы.

Айзек, когда видит их в первый раз прикрывает руками глаза и кричит: «Мои глаза! Мои глаза!».

Они ничего не делали…такого. Они все еще оба в штанах, хотя их футболки куда-то пропали. Стайлз руками изучает грудь Питера, его прекрасные мышцы, целует ключицу и шепчет: «Такой красивый…».

— Тебе следует держать своего омегу под контролем, чувак. А то это нанесет травму остальным членам стаи.

«Мой омега,» — думает Питер и улыбается. Но он не произносит мысли вслух, вместо этого он говорит Айзеку:

— Стайлз не собственность, Айзек, и он явно не принадлежит мне, так что у меня нет контроля над ним так же, как нет контроля над погодой.

— Черт возьми верно. — произносит улыбающийся Стайлз, увлеченный целованием шеи Питера.

— Ну, тогда хотя бы перестань потакать ему там, где остальные могут увидеть. — ворчит Айзек.

— Я согласен, Питер, нам нужно пойти в более приватное место.

Улыбка Стайлза становится еще шире и он, схватив Питера за пряжку ремня, тащит его на верх, где объезжает его целый час. Он обязательно удостоверяется, что громко кричит, чтобы Айзек точно услышал их.

***

 

Однажды, Ноа видит их вместе. Они не поняли, что он уже приехал домой и через стекло входной двери он видит Стайлза, голова которого покоится на коленях Питера, счастливо вздыхающего, пока рука Питера скользит по его волосам. Он слышит их разговор:

— Так ты станешь? Я знаю, что она не в следующем месяце, но я не хочу давить на тебя.

— Я буду польщен снова стать твоим партнером, лапушка, — Ноа может буквально услышать с какой любовью произносит эти слова Питер.

Ноа улыбается. Он разворачивается обратно к крузеру и громко хлопает дверцей машины, создавая много шума пока доходит до двери и когда он заходит в дом Стайлз и Питер непринужденно сидят на диване, смотря документальный фильм про панд и выглядя очень увлеченными сюжетом.

Ноа притворяется, что он не замечает их сплетенные руки.


End file.
